Love After Love
by Choi Dande
Summary: Tentang Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae dengan sikap kekeras kepalaan mereka yang mengakibatkan berakhirnya hubungan keduanya/ "Hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini kau berniat memutuskan hubungan kita? Jangan kekanakan!"/ Oneshoot Gaje dengan penceritaan yang sangat cepat/ This Haehyuk Fanfiction / Yaoi,Boys Love / Enjoy Chingudeul.


**Love After Love**

**.**

**.**

**Haehyuk Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Author **: NoonaRyeo

**Warning **: _Oneshoot Absurd _dengan penceritaan yang sangat sangat cepat.

Ada yang tau FTV indo yang pemainnya Cristi*an Sugi*no sama Sand*ra D*wi yang tayang di R*TI? Entah saiia lupa judulnya #doeng

**Ide utama **fanfic ini saya ambil dari FTV itu,tentang pasangan yang gagal nikah hanya karena meributkan tentang konsep pernikahan siapa yang akan digunakan.

Naah~

Tapi **untuk alur cerita difanfic ini,ini murni hasil pemikiran saiia okeh**. Jika ada kesamaan dengan karya orang lain,itu hanya kebetulan semata.

**Don't be Plagiat,Don't be flame,Don't be copy paste.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip " **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ." Okeeehh.

**Oyaah... Bacanya pelan-pelan aja yah :) Alurnya maju mundur soalnya. **(y)

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_~

.

.

Eunhyuk berkacak pinggang dihadapan _namja _tampan yang kini menatap tajam padanya. Ia menghela nafas berat,matanya mendelik kesal. Tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan seseorang yang seolah tengah mengulitinya.

_Haah_

Yang benar saja. Mereka sebentar lagi akan menikah lalu kenapa harus ada pertengkaran seperti ini. Terlebih Eunhyuk,_namja _manis itu tak habis pikir,kenapa _namja _didepannya ini sangat menyebalkan eoh? Egois dan maunya menang sendiri.

"Kita tetap akan memakai konsep seperti yang aku katakan." Ucap Donghae mutlak.

Hidung Eunhyuk kembang kempis mendengarnya. Jemarinya mengepal erat,menjaganya untuk tidak kelepasan dan menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah tampan Donghae.

"Kenapa kau egois sekali eoh? Semuanya bahkan kau yang menentukan,ini bukan hanya pernikahanmu saja bodoh! Ini juga pernikahanku. Aku juga punya impianku sendiri!" Eunhyuk menghela nafas kesal. Membuang mukanya dan berkacak pinggang setelah mengucapkan kalimat panjang itu.

Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah bertunangan setahun yang lalu. Dan berniat untuk membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang pernikahan. Tapi semuanya seolah berada diujung tanduk saat dengan santainya _namja _tampan bernama Donghae yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya mengatakan bahwa semua akan memakai konsepnya. Sontak hal itu membuat Eunhyuk langsung melayangkan protesnya.

Hei~ ia juga mempelai disini,biar bagaimana dia juga memiliki impian pernikahannya sendiri. Dan dengan seenaknya Donghae mengatakan keputusan seperti itu,dan itu mutlak menurutnya.

"Pokoknya kali ini memakai konsepku." Gumam Eunhyuk pelan. Mencoba menetralkan emosi yang menguasai pikirannya.

Donghae menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya kekanan dan kekiri seraya menggelengkan kepala. Menolak ucapan yang baru saja Eunhyuk katakan."Tidak. Semua akan tetap memakai konsepku."

Eunhyuk terkekeh kecut,menatap lama wajah tampan Donghae."Kau egois."

Donghae terdiam. Memandang intens mata Eunhyuk yang masih menatapnya menuntut. Kening Donghae berkerut saat melihat gerakan tangan Eunhyuk yang melepaskan cincin dijemari manisnya dengan serampangan.

"_Geure_,terserah apa katamu. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan,aku tidak peduli." Eunhyuk melempar kesal cincin yang berhasil dilepasnya itu kesembarang tempat. Emosi sudah benar-benar menguasai dirinya. Dikatakan kekanakkan sekalipun Eunhyuk tidak peduli lagi.

Dengan langkah lebar Eunhyuk melangkah meninggalkan tempat dimana dirinya sekarang. Tak dipedulikannya para pegawai yang menatap pertengkaran mereka beberapa saat lalu. Ia kesal,marah,kecewa,sedih, semuanya campur aduk menjadi satu.

Air mata sudah menumpuk dikedua matanya,Eunhyuk bahkan tidak sadar saat setitik air mata meluncur bebas kepipinya.

Donghae mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Tersadar saat telinganya mendengar bisikan-bisikan para pegawai yang membicarakannya. Dengan segera Donghae melangkah,mencoba menyusul Eunhyuk yang bahkan sudah tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Tatapan Donghae menajam,rahangnya mengeras saat ingatannya kembali tentang Eunhyuk yang melepaskan cincin pertunangan mereka dan melemparnya entah kemana. Apa sih yang dipikirkan _namja _manis itu hingga berani melepaskan cincin pengikat mereka? Jangan bilang Eunhyuk akan memutuskan hubungan mereka begitu saja?

Mengingat itu tatapan Donghae semakin menajam. Soal cincin biarlah nanti ia menyuruh para pegawai untuk mencarikannya. Fokus Donghae sekarang hanya pada lelaki manis yang sekarang terlihat sedang berdiri didepan pintu masuk tempatnya melakukan _fitting _baju pengantin mereka.

Donghae mencekal lengan Eunhyuk, mencengkramnya dengan erat tepat ketika Eunhyuk akan kembali melangkah. Eunhyuk berjengit kaget mendapati wajah Donghae kini sudah ada didepannya. Ia menggeliatkan cekalan tangan Donghae pada lengannya, mencoba untuk melepaskannya.

Donghae tidak bergeming,semakin mencengkram lengan Eunhyuk. Matanya masih menatap tajam wajah manis Eunhyuk yang terlihat meringis karena cekalan tangannya.

Donghae melepaskan tangannya, membuat Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas lega. Dengan berani mencoba untuk membalas tatapan tajam Donghae. Sedikit meringis takut saat tatapan Donghae sempat membuat nyalinya menciut. Biarlah,ia tidak akan mengalah lagi pada namja arogan didepannya.

Donghae menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dada. Mencoba menuntut penjelasan Eunhyuk lewat tatapan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Donghae dingin.

Eunhyuk terkekeh sinis mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Memilih untuk membuang tatapan matanya sembari mendecak kesal.

"Memang apa maksudku?" Kening Donghae berkedut kesal jika bukan apa yang diinginkannya lah yang justru keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda Hyuk." Ucap Donghae lagi.

Eunhyuk terkekeh,bahkan Donghae tidak memanggil baby seperti biasanya. Mungkin Donghae benar-benar marah,pikir Eunhyuk. Tapi Eunhyuk sudah tidak peduli,sikap arogan Donghae sungguh sudah membuatnya berada diambang batas.

Ditatapnya kembali wajah tampan Donghae seraya tersenyum kecil."Kau bilang semua tetap akan memakai konsepmu kan? Baiklah aku mengerti."

Donghae menaikan sebelah alisnya,ia pikir Eunhyuk akan kekeuh pada pendiriannya,mengingat Eunhyuk adalah seseorang yang keras kepala,sama seperti dirinya.

"Menikahlah dengan orang lain."

Donghae mendelik horor. Terlebih melihat Eunhyuk yang sudah kembali melangkah meninggalkannya. Donghae memutar tubuhnya,melangkah cepat dan kembali mencekal lengan Eunhyuk dan membawa tubuh ramping itu untuk menghadapnya.

Donghae mencengkram erat kedua bahu Eunhyuk,nafasnya memburu,matanya kembali menatap tajam mata Eunhyuk."Kau bercanda?!"

Eunhyuk terkekeh seraya menggeleng untuk menolak pertanyaan Donghae,"Tidak." Jelas Eunhyuk tegas.

Kini giliran Donghae yang terkekeh, menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari bahu Eunhyuk dan berkacak pinggang, "Jangan bercanda Hyuk. Bahkan pernikahan kita tinggal menghitung hari."

Eunhyuk membuang mukanya,memilih diam. Sangat tahu akan maksud perkataan Donghae.

Donghae mendengus sinis. Giginya terdengar saling menggeletuk menahan geram.

"Hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini kau berniat memutuskan hubungan kita? Jangan kekanakan!"

Eunhyuk mendongak cepat menatap Donghae ketika telinganya mendengar ucapan _namja _tampan itu. Mendelik kesal sebelum terkekeh lucu sarat akan kekecewaan

"_Geure_. Aku memang kekanakkan? Lalu apa maumu?" Eunhyuk mengumam pelan. Kekecawaan benar-benar terlihat nyata dikedua manik kembarnya.

Donghae terdiam,sangat jelas melihat sorot mata Eunhyuk yang meredup. Ia tahu perkataannya sudah menyakiti hati namja manis didepannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi,bahkan emosi masih menyelimuti otak dan pikirannya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Ucapan terakhir sebelum Donghae melangkah pergi menuju ketempat mobilnya berada. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang kini mematung.

Eunhyuk tersenyum miris. Jemarinya mengepal dengan bibir yang bergetar hebat. Membiarkan tetes demi tetes air mata membasahi kedua pipinya.

.

.

_Haehyuk Fanfiction~_

.

.

Eunhyuk memandang gugup kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua _namja _yang kini duduk disampingnya. Dalam hati Eunhyuk tersenyum hambar melihat Donghae yang bisa bersikap sangat santai dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Jadi ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa maksud ucapan kalian?" Lee Youngwoon atau kerap disapa Kangin yang merupakan ayah Eunhyuk bertanya tegas. Memandang tajam kedua _namja _yang duduk didepannya.

Bagaimana tidak kaget saat ia yang sedang menikmat waktu bersantai dengan sang istri,sang putra tunggal menghampirinya dan mengatakan ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Terlebih saat melihat sang calon besan juga sudah duduk nyaman disofa ruang tamu.

Dan keempat orang dewasa itu sukses dibuat melotot mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk yang mengatakan ingin membatalkan pernikahannya,entah sadar atau tidak,hal itu diiyakan begitu saja oleh Donghae.

Heechul yang berstatus sebagai ibu kandung Donghae langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Mengerjap bingung sebelum melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada sang anak. Lain Hankyung yang memilih diam seraya memandang intens pada Donghae.

"Apa maksud kalian? Kalian tahu kan pernikahan kalian tinggal menghitung hari. Dan dengan santainya kalian mengatakan ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini. Kalian bercanda?!" Heechul berkata murka. _Yeoja _cantik itu menatap bergantian wajah Donghae yang masih membuang muka dengan Eunhyuk yang menundukan kepala.

"Jelaskan Lee Donghae!" Bentak Heechul penuh penekanan.

Sementara Leeteuk hanya menatapkan matanya untuk memandang Eunhyuk. Hati seorang ibu tidak lah bisa dibohongi. Leeteuk yakin,sesuatu pasti sudah terjadi. Ia bahkan bisa dengan jelas menangkap kedua tangan Eunhyuk yang bergetar.

_Yeoja _yang masih cantik diusia 40-an itu beranjak dari duduknya setelah sebelumnya mengelus lembut tangan sang suami. Berharap tempramental Kangin tidak akan meledak seperti Heechul sekarang ini. Ia hanya tidak mau membuat kedua _namja _muda didepannya tertekan.

Leeteuk mendudukan diri disamping Eunhyuk yang masih menunduk. Mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang seraya tersenyum tipis. Ibu satu anak itu menggengam lembut kepalan tangan Eunhyuk yang bergetar.

"_Waeyo _sayang?"

Pertanyaan Leeteuk membuat atensi tiga orang lain yang menghuni ruang tamu kediaman mewah seorang Lee Kangin menatap padanya. Tak terkecuali Donghae yang sejak tadi membuang muka. Namja tampan itu sedikit menghela nafas kasar.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya. Tidak ingin mengatakan apa penyebab ia ingin membatalkan pernikahannya. Yang sebenarnya hanya masalah sepele, tentang konsep pernikahan. Tapi saat Donghae mengiyakan begitu saja ucapannya waktu itu,rasa sakit langsung menghujam jantungnya. Kecewa karena ia pikir Donghae tidak mencoba untuk mempertahankannya. Membuat Eunhyuk kembali berpikir, mungkin ia dan Donghae masih belum siap untuk membina sebuah keluarga dengan serius.

Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan. Belum berani menatap wajah cantik sang ibu."_Mianhae Eomma_."

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil,kemudian membawa tubuh Eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya. Mencoba memberi tahu Eunhyuk jika ia tidaklah marah pada kepetusan sepihaknya. Mata _yeoja _cantik menatap lembut sang calon mantu-atau apa bisa ia mengatakan sang mantan calon mantu sekarang? Leeteuk terkekeh kecil memikirkan perkataannya.

Leeteuk tersenyum tipis menatap Heechul yang memandangnya dengan tatapan khas seorang ibu yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan anaknya. Wanita cantik berpostur ramping itu menghela nafas pelan saat matanya beradu pandang dengan Leeteuk,mata yang seolah mengatakan - semua akan baik-baik saja.

Heechul kembali duduk disamping sang suami setelah sempat melirik Donghae yang menatap punggung Eunhyuk. Sedikit mencibir gemas ketika melihat arti tatapan yang dilayangkan Donghae. Leeteuk menatap Hangeng seraya masih tersenyum lembut,dan berganti menatap sang suami yang memandang penuh padanya dengan senyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menumpukan dagunya pada kakinya yang ia tekuk. Matanya memandang kosong koper besar yang ada dipojok ruangan dikamarnya. Bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis. Yah, keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia akan meninggalkan Korea,berniat untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di 'luar' sana,toh kedua orang tuanya mengizinkan.

_Tok tok tok_~

"Sayang,apa kau sudah siap?"

Suara Leeteuk terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya. Eunhyuk menghela nafas pendek,dan beranjak turun dari ranjangnya. Tersenyum kecil menatap sang ibu yang berdiri didepan pintu.

Eunhyuk mengikuti langkah kaki Leeteuk untuk menuruni tangga, seraya tangannya membawa koper besar miliknya. Melangkah menuju ruang tamu yang sudah di huni oleh sang ayah dan kedua orang tua Donghae. Ya,Heechul dan Hangeng.

Eunhyuk meletakan kopernya begitu saja,menatap satu persatu wajah kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Donghae secara bergantian. Tersenyum tipis dan menghambur kedalam pelukan Leeteuk.

"Aku berangkat _Eomma_." Ucap Eunhyuk. Mendekap erat _yeoja _yang kini tersenyum lembut padanya.

Berganti memeluk Kangin sambil tersenyum tipis,"_Appa _harus menjaga _Eomma _untukku."

"Itu sudah tugas _Appa_mu,kau tahu."

Eunhyuk sedikit terkekeh dan berganti memeluk Hangeng yang berdiri tepat disamping sang ayah.

"_Appa _maafkan aku."

Hangeng mengangguk seraya tersenyum,tangannya menepuk pelan punggung Eunhyuk yang ada dalam dekapannya.

"Jaga dirimu dengan baik disana."

Eunhyuk mengangguk cepat. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang. Dan setelahnya setitik air meluncur bebas dari kedua matanya saat berdiri didepan Heechul,wanita cantik itu bahkan sudah menangis sekarang. Wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibu sendiri,wanita yang sama menyayanginya seperti Leeteuk.

Eunhyuk menghambur kedalam pelukan Heechul,memeluk _yeoja _paruh baya itu dengan erat. Isakan Heechul terdengar dikedua telinganya.

"Jaga kesehatanmu disana sayang. Kau tidak punya siapa-siapa disana. Tidak ada yang mengurusmu,jadi kau harus tetap menjaga pola makanmu,_arra_."

Eunhyuk mengangguk yakin. Dilepaskannya dekapan Heechul seraya tersenyum lembut menatap mata sembab itu,"Aku menyayangimu _Eomma_. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu."

"_Eomma _lebih menyayangimu sayang. Dan kau memang harus merindukan _Eomma _disini."

Eunhyuk terkekeh kecil,"Aku tahu."

"Kau yakin tidak perlu kami antar?"

Eunhyuk mencebil mendengar pertanyaan Heechul. Yakinlah,Heechul sudah bertanya tentang hal itu berkali-kali,dan jawabannya akan tetap sama.

"Tidak perlu _Eomma_. Aku bisa pergi sendiri,cukup supir yang mengantarku ke bandara."

Heechul mengangguk mengerti,membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis.

"Kau yakin tidak akan memberitahu Donghae?"

Langkah kaki Eunhyuk terhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk. Tubuhnya kembali memutar dan menghadap keempat orang dewasa didepannya dengan senyum tipis.

Eunhyuk menggeleng seraya tersenyum lembut,"Sampaikan saja maafku padanya." Lanjutnya kembali memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah keluar dari kediamannya setelah melempar senyum pada keempat orang dewasa yang tidak akan dilihatnya selama beberapa tahun kedepan.

Ya,ini adalah malam terakhir Eunhyuk di negara kelahirannya sebelum terbang ke London untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya disana. Mencoba untuk menata kembali hati dan pikirannya ditempat yang setidaknya Eunhyuk pikir bisa membuatnya lebih tenang.

Mengabaikan denyutan sakit didadanya karena tidak bisa melihat Donghae untuk terakhir kalinya. Biarlah,toh ini kemauannya sendiri yang tidak ingin memberi tahu Donghae tentang kepergiannya. Mungkin saja dengan kepergiannya Donghae akan mendapatkan sosok yang lebih baik darinya nanti.

Eunhyuk sedikit meringis dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sanggupka ia melepas Donghae untuk orang lain?

.

.

.

.

_**Tiga Tahun Kemudian**_

Donghae membanting pelan pintu ruang kerjanya. Melangkah gusar kearah kursinya dan mendudukan diri disana. Tangannya menarik kasar dasi yang membelit leher kokornya. _Namja _tampan itu sedikit menghela nafas pendek dan menyenderkan kepalanya dengan nyaman. Bahkan _namja _yang kini sudah memejamkan matanya itu tidak menghiraukan dua orang yang sejak tadi duduk santai disofa ruang kerjanya, menatap setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan Donghae.

Ia baru saja melaukan _meeting _dengan _klien_,dan entah kenapa kali ini ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali. Pikirannya melalang buana entah kemana.

Siwon dan Yesung saling berpandangan, melirik bingung pada Donghae yang kini melotot kaget melihat keberadaan mereka.

"Sejak kapan kalian disini?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"Sejak kau memasuki ruanganmu hingga duduk dikursimu itu kami sudah disini Hae." Jelas Siwon memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Donghae mengangguk mrngerti. Menaikan sebelah aslinya menatap penuh tanya pada dua _namja _tampan didepannya,"Ada apa?"

"_Aniya_. Hanya ingin mengunjungimu saja." Ucap Yesung tersenyum simpul.

Donghae mencibir,namja tampan berbibir tipis itu sedikit merapikan pakaiannya dan duduk dengan kaki menyilang.

"Bagaimana _Meeting_mu?" Tanya Yesung.

Mengingat itu kembali membuat Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya,"Berantakan. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berkonsetrasi sama sekali. Untuk saja mereka mau mengerti dan bersedia untuk menunda rapatnya."

"_Wae_? Terjadi sesuatu?"

Donghae menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

Donghae mengangkat bahunya cuek. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya tidak berkonsetrasi.

.

.

.

.

_Namja _manis yang mengenakan kaca mata hitam itu menggeret koper besarnya seraya mengedarkan manik kembarnya yang tertutup lensa hitam. Helaan nafas terdengar samar dari bibirnya. Eunhyuk,_namja _yang memakai _long coat_ berwarna merah gelap itu tersenyum kecil saat langkah kakinya menuju pintu keluar bandara. Sedikit mendecih karena ia pikir kedua orang tuanya akan menjemput dirinya,tapi apa sekarang,bahkan hingga ia kini sudah berdiri hampir setengah jam lamanya ibu dan ayahnya tak kunjung datang.

Eunhyuk baru saja akan kembali menghubungi kedua orang tuanya saat melihat mobil _sport _berwarna hitam berhenti tepat didepannya. Keningnya berkerut untuk sesaat. Memilih untuk tidak mengambil pusing karena mobil mewah itu sedikit menghalangi pandangan matanya,Eunhyuk menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

Matanya kembali mengedar seraya mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya pada lantai _loby_. Bibirnya mengerucut maju saat panggilannya tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

Kembali saat Eunhyuk berniat menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga, gerakan tangannya terhenti. Matanya mendelik kaget melihat seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari balik kemudi mobil yang masih terparkir didepannya.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya saat sosok didepannya memandang dirinya dengan begitu lekat. Sosok yang sudah tidak pernah dilihatnya selama tiga tahun ini.

"Lama tidak bertemu."

Eunhyuk tersenyum kaku mendengar nada datar itu,jemarinya sedikit mengepal untuk menyalurkan kegugupannya. Jantungnya entah kenapa kini berdetak cepat melihat wajah tampan didepannya. Tidak ada yang berubah menurutnya,hanya entah kenapa sorot mata teduh itu sedikit mengusiknya.

Eunhyuk mendongak cepat saat _namja _tampan didepannya mengambil alih kopernya,membawanya untuk ditaruh dibagasi mobil. Membuat Eunhyuk memandang bingung padanya.

"Masuklah."

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis. Apa Donghae, _namja _yang kini membukakan pintu mobil untuknya itu sengaja datang kesini? Menjemputnya? Perasaan bahagia menelusup kedalam hatinya.

"Kau sengaja datang untuk menjemputku?"

"Menurutmu?"

Senyum tipis Eunhyuk memudar,berganti dengan rautnya yang meringis kaku. Apa yang kau harapkan eoh? Berharap _namja _didepannya itu menjemputmu karena keinginannya sendiri? Pikir Eunhyuk.

Dengan ragu Eunhyuk memasuki mobil Donghae,duduk dibangku penumpang disamping kemudi. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk saat mobil yang ia tumpangi mulai melaju.

"_Eomma _menyuruku untuk kemari. Bahkan aku tidak tahu untuk apa. Saat melihatmu tadi,kupikir aku tau jawabannya." Jelas Donghae. Sedikit berpikir,apa penyebab ia yang tidak berkonsentrasi akhir-akhir ini ada hubungannya dengan kepulangan Eunhyuk? Ia bahkan tidak tahu tentang kepulangan _namja _yang kini duduk disampingnya.

Donghae meringis hambar saat ingatannya kembali beberapa tahun lalu. Saat tahu _namja _yang hampir menikah dengannya itu pergi meninggalkannya. Begitu saja. Ia yang saat itu berniat meminta maaf dan mencoba untuk membicarakan tentang hubungan keduanya harus menelan kekecewaan yang begitu dalam saat Leeteuk,ibu Eunhyuk mengatakan jika Eunhyuk sudah pergi.

Marah,kecewa,sedih,semuanya campur aduk menjadi satu. Bahkan Donghae tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya saat itu. Marah karena tidak ada yang memberi tahu tentang kepergian Eunhyuk. Kecewa karena seseorang yang masihlah sangat ia cintai itu pergi begitu saja. Dan sedih karena merasa ia yang seolah dicampakan.

Dan kini,saat _namja _itu kembali,ia pun kembali tidak tahu jika saja Heechul _Eomma_nya tidak menyuruhnya ke Bandara. Donghae menghela nafas pendek. Sedikit berpikir kenapa _Eomma_nya menyuruhnya untuk menjemput Eunhyuk.

"_Gomawo_."

Donghae tersadar,menggumam samar untuk membalas ucapan Eunhyuk. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya hingga kini,mobil yang dikendarai Donghae sudah terparkir apik didepan pintu gerbang rumah mewah milik Lee Kangin,ayah Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kedalam."

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan,melangkah keluar dari mobil _sport _itu diikuti Donghae yang berniat mengambil koper Eunhyuk yang ia letakan dibagasi.

"_Gomawo_." Kata Eunhyuk lagi.

Donghae terdiam,tak lama sampai senyum simpul yang sangat tipis terukir dibibirnya seraya mengangguk sekali. Matanya mengedar,mencoba mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Eunhyuk, seseorang yang begitu dirindukannya. Ya,ia tidak akan berbohong tentang hal satu itu.

Kekecawaan memang sempat menguasai pikiran dan hatinya saat tahu Eunhyuk pergi. Seseorang yang ia cintai ternyata begitu tega padanya,meninggalkannya seorang diri dengan kesakitan yang ia rasakan. Tapi rasa rindungya pada Eunhyuk entah kenapa kini seolah menguap kepermukaan. Membuatnya sedikit bimbang.

Haah

Donghae menghela nafas pendek. Dengan ragu,Donghae melangkah mendekat pada Eunhyuk yang tengah menunduk. Donghae terkekeh,ia merasa _namja _manis itu seperti tengah malu padanya? Mungkin karena ini pertemuan pertama mereka. Donghae mengidikan bahunya cuek.

Dengan gerakan pelan,Donghae kembali melangkah maju kehadapan Eunhyuk. Yang kini membuatnya bisa melihat wajah manis tanpa celah milik Eunhyuk dengan jarak sedekat ini. Jemarinya terulur untuk mengusap pipi putih didepannya. Donghae tersenyum tipis saat melihat manik kembar Eunhyuk menutup.

_Grep_

Tubuh Eunhyuk berjengit kaget. Matanya sontak membuka cepat seraya mengerjap bingung. Membeku karena merasakan dekapan hangat yang sudah tidak ia rasakan selama tiga tahun ini, kini ia rasakan kembali. Bibirnya mengukir senyum haru,ia pikir kepergiannya akan membuat Donghae membencinya. Membuat hubungan keduanya jauh dari kata baik. Terlebih dari yang ia dengar Donghae sempat mengatakan bahwa ia membencinya karena kepergiannya.

Ya,Heechul _Eomma _selalu mengatakan semua hal tentang Donghae sejak ia pergi. Tentang Donghae yang sempat mengurung diri didalam kamar,hingga mabuk-mabukan. Ia tahu semuanya. Tapi melihat kini _namja _tampan itu memeluknya lebih dulu,semua rasa khawatir didalam hatinya seolah menguap pergi begitu saja.

"_Bogoshippo_." Gumam Donghae lirih.

Eunhyuk mengangguk cepat,rasa bahagia memenuhi relung hatinya. Tangannya sudah ia gunakan untuk membalas dekapan Donghae,seseorang yang tidak bisa ia hilangkan dari pikiran dan hatinya. Tidak,lebih tepatnya karena Eunhyuk tidak ingin melakukannya.

Ia sangat mencintai Donghae. Bahkan sempat terpikir olehnya,kalau ia akan kembali kedalam pelukan _namja _tampan itu saat kepulangannya ke Korea. Itu pun jika Donghae masih mencintainya, dan belum memiliki seseorang lain yang ia cintai. Cukup sekali ia mengambil keputusan bodoh tiga tahun lalu. Dan Eunhyuk tidak akan mengulanginya jika kesempatan kedua datang menghampirinya.

"_Nado _Hae."

Donghae tersenyum. Kedua tangannya semakin mengerat ditubuh Eunhyuk.

"_Mianhae_."

Senyum Donghae memudar,berganti menjadi raut bingung seraya melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh ramping Eunhyuk. Mata teduhnya menatap wajah yang baru ia sadari itu sedikit pucat.

Donghae membawa kedua tangannya untuk menangkup pipi putih Eunhyuk, mengelusnya lembut dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu." Lanjut Eunhyuk membalas tatapan teduh mata Donghae. Tangannya ikut menangkup tangan Donghae yang masih mengelus pipinya.

"Aku mengerti." Bisik Donghae tersenyum tipis. Sekalipun rasa kecewa masih menghinggapi relung hatinya yang paling dalam. Tapi ia pun tidak bisa menampik saat rasa bahagia karena bisa kembali bertemu Eunhyuk membuncah keluar.

Donghae kembali membawa tubuh Eunhyuk untuk didekapnya. Memeluknya dengan begitu erat seolah takut Eunhyuk akan kembali meninggalkannya. Eunhyuk tersenyum,dalam hati ia menghela nafas lega karena Donghae mau mengerti tentangnya.

Sekalipun ia yang membatalkan pernikahan mereka,bukan berarti ia juga tidak tertekan. Tidak jika ia tidak mencintai Donghae. Bukankah sudah pernah aku katakan jika Eunhyuk sangat mencintai Donghae?

.

.

_Love After Love_~

.

.

_Grep_

Eunhyuk berjengit kaget saat sepasang lengan melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Kecupan lembut ia dapatkan dipipi kirinya. Tak perlu mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang sudah melakukannya,Eunhyuk justru terkekeh kecil ketika _namja _yang kini sudah menumpukan dagu pada bahunya itu tengah mengendus lehernya.

"Melamunkan apa hm? Sampai tidak menyadari kedatanganku."

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Posisinya yang kini menghadap kecermin besar didepannya, membuat Eunhyuk memutar kepalanya untuk melihat wajah tampan sang suami seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Sang suami mengangguk sekali,"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hm? Kenapa tidak menyambutku seperti biasa diruang tamu?"

Eunhyuk tertawa pelan,tangannya terulur untuk membelai pipi sang suami yang sedikit kasar ditelapak tangannya.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau bercukur Hae?"

_Namja _tampan yang ternyata Donghae itu menaikan sebelah alisnya,"_Wae_? Hei.. kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku _Baby_."

Eunhyuk tertawa dengan sedikit keras. Tangannya sudah sibuk melepas dasi yang menggantung indah dileher kokoh Donghae,yang berlanjut dengan membuka kancing kemeja sang suami satu persatu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya sedang teringat dengan kejadian dulu."

"Dulu?"

"Hm. Dulu. Saat aku pergi meninggalkanmu hingga kembali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Eunhyuk tersenyum. Menepuk pelan dada bidang sang suami.

Donghae tersenyum. Menempelkan kening mereka dengan tangan yang sudah memeluk tubuh sang istri dengan sayang,"Itu sudah lama sekali _Baby_, enam tahun yang lalu. Bahkan sekarang kita sudah punya 2 jagoan kita,kenapa masih memikirkannya hm?"

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya sedang teringat saja Hae." Eunhyuk mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Donghae.

"_Gomawo _sudah mau menerimaku lagi." Eunhyuk mengecup lembut pipi kiri Donghae.

Eunhyuk ingat ketika ia yang saat itu lebih dulu mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintai Donghae,setelah kepulangannya ke Korea,namja tampan itu justru terdiam menatapnya seraya tersenyum yang bahkan tidak bisa Eunhyuk artikan. Membuatnya berpikir, mungkin ia sudah terlambat.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecut saat Donghae hanya melemparkan senyum tipis dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

Tapi setelah seminggu keduanya tidak saling memberi kabar,Donghae,namja tampan itu tiba-tiba datang kerumahnya dan mengatakan jika ia juga masihlah sangat mencintainya. Membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum bahagia sebelum menghambur kedalam dekapan Donghae.

"_Aniyo_. Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mau menerima seseorang seperti ku. Egois, keras kepala,arogan dan semua sifat buruk yang melekat padaku. Bahkan pernikahan kita gagal saat itu karena sifat egois ku yang tidak mau mengerti tentangmu. Maafkan aku _Baby_."

Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut,tangannya terulur untuk mendekap tubuh kekar sang suami,"_Gwechana_,bukankah adanya masalah itu bisa membuat kita lebih berpikir dewasa?"

Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan,"Dan terima kasih sudah membawa 'mereka' hadir diantara mereka. Aku mencintaimu _Baby_."

"_Nado Saranghae_." Eunhyuk terkekeh kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong,dimana dua jagoan kita hm?"

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya,memilih mendorong pelan tubuh Donghae menuju kamar mandi,"Mereka sedang bermain dengan _Halmonie_nya. Kau mandilah dulu, aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam."

Langkah kaki Donghae terhenti,"_Eomma _disini?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk,"_Ne_,mereka disini. Sedang bermain dengan jagoan kita ditaman belakang."

Donghae mengangguk,mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Eunhyuk sebelum membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menutupnya lagi. Membuat Eunhyuk terkekeh kecil.

.

.

.

.

"_Appa_."

Pekikan nyaring itu membuat Donghae yang baru saja akan bergabung dimeja makan tersenyum lebar. Mata teduhnya menatap tingkah _hyper _kedua anaknya yang sudah duduk dibangku masing-masing.

"Hallo jagoan." Donghae mengusap lembut rambut kedua anaknya.

"Jeno,duduk yang benar sayang. Nanti kau jatuh."

Namja kecil berumut 4 tahun yang baru saja disebut itu sontak duduk tenang dibangkunya saat mendengar ucapan sang Umma. Membuat dua pasang pria dan wanita paruh baya yang mengisi meja makan terkekeh lucu melihat tingkah menggemeskannya.

Sementara Donghae yang sudah duduk dibangkunya menatap lembut kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Eunhyuk.

"Kapan kalian datang _Eomma_." Tanya Donghae menatap Leeteuk,karena sang _Eomma_,Heechul kini tengah sibuk dengan Jisung,anak pertamanya.

"Tadi pagi Hae." Jawab Leeteuk seraya tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk yang baru saja meletakan sepiring nasi didepannya,membuat Donghae mengangguk paham.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan mu Hae?"

Donghae mendongak menatap apanya, Hangeng,sebelum mengangguk,"Baik Appa." Jawab Donghae tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk yang baru saja melayaninya sebelum duduk disamping kirinya.

"_Gomawo Baby_."

.

"Sudah mau tidur?"

Eunhyuk langsung membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup. Mendudukan diri diatas ranjang seraya tersenyum menatap Donghae yang kini menaiki ranjang,duduk disampingnya dengan kepala yang menyandar pada kepala ranjang.

Eunhyuk menggeleng,"_Wae_?"

Donghae tersenyum,tangannya terulur untuk membelai pipi sang istri,"Aku 'merindukanmu' _Baby_." Ucap Donghae cepat seraya menggulingkan tubuhnya untuk menindih Eunhyuk.

Pipi Eunhyuk merona menatap wajah tampan Donghae dengan jarak sedekat ini. Bahkan hidung mereka kini sudah bersentuhan. Tahu lah sekarang apa maksud dari kata 'merindukan' yang dimaksud sang suami.

"Ada Umma dan Appa disini Hae." Jelas Eunhyuk. Karena memang pasangan Kangteuk dan Hanchul memilih untuk menginap di kediamannya akibat rengekan kedua jagoannya yang menginginkan kedua _Halmonie _dan _Harabojie _untuk tetap tinggal.

"Mereka akan mengerti _Baby_." Bisik Donghae sebelum menempelkan bibir keduanya.

.

.

.

_**END**_~

_**Sorry for Typo :)**_

_**Selasa,13 Januari 2015**_

_**NoonaRyeo **_~_~


End file.
